Carry James at the DG
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Meet Carry James, a care kid with Asperger's Syndrome, moved to the Dumping Ground after the fire at Burnywood. How will she fit in? How will she make friends? Read to find out!
1. Leaving Burnywood

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 1: Leaving Burnywood 

**A/N: This story was written for ****judopixie. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! **

Carry closed her eyes a bit as the car pulled up to Elm Tree House. She was shoved violently out of the car by Dennis and she fell onto the hard gravel beneath her, she hoped that this place would be better than Burnywood. Rick put a hand on her shoulder, and Carry, Kitty, Rick, Lizanne and Tyler approached Elmtree House. Dennis impatiently began to ring the doorbell. As soon as the door opened, Tyler was shoved inside, and the others followed.

"What is going on?" demanded a woman with black hair.

"YOU!" a girl with tanned skin, black hair and all in pink pajamas came forward and lunged at Tyler. "He's the boy who stole all my stuff at Burnywood! And he's the care worker who did NOTHI -!" Carry and Kitty didn't know what else to do; they used their instincts and leaped forward, pushing the girl away from Tyler with as much might as they could muster. The girl stumbled slightly, and the black haired woman proceeded to hold her back.

Carry looked around for a while, she knew that she'd really like it at the Dumping Ground because at Burnyhell, Lizanne had called her fat and ugly, that's when her Asperger's Syndrome kicked in, she had jumped off of the sofa and tackled Lizanne to the floor and they began to fight until Dennis came running in and sent the two of them to their rooms in disgrace.

Then the fire happened and now she was stuck in another care home with new people to meet and probably more fights to get into.


	2. A new friend

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 2: A new friend

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

It had been three days since arriving at the Dumping Ground, Carry was in her room, listening to 'Love story' by Taylor Swift on her Ipod, she had spent quite a lot of time in her new room because she wasn't really up to making new friends, Rick and Kitty were her true friends and they felt like a brother and sister to her, they were more like her family than her alcoholic of a mum.

She began to sing along and started dancing gracefully around her new room, her arms spread out like wings.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.  
'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Carmen must've heard her singing because she walked straight in without knocking but Carry didn't mind...Much.

"Hi, I heard you singing and you're really good" said Carmen as Carry turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Carry, embarrassed. The two of them carried on talking until Dennis yelled from downstairs to say that lunch was ready and Carry and Carmen headed downstairs to the kitchen together. She thought that she and Carmen were going to be great friends.


	3. Cookies

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 3: Cookies

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

Carry stood by the counter in the kitchen, cutting the dough into circles to make chocolate chip cookies, she had just managed to get permission from Dennis the Menace to do some baking, considering the fact that there was nothing else to do, Carmen, Tee and Kitty were giving her a hand with the tricky bits of the process, it was really messy and if they didn't clean the kitchen straight afterwards or they would be getting a good grilling from Dennis.

"I love it here, it's way better than Burnywood" said Carry as she placed a circle onto the greased tray and Carmen nodded in agreement.

"Definately!" said Carmen, nodding her head in agreement to what Carry had just said.

Since being at Burnywood for a week, Carmen had really started to hate Tyler for everything that he had done to her during that time, nicking her favorite necklace was the last and final straw.

"Tyler nicked my favorite blacelet when I arrived at Burnywood a few years ago!" said Carry, wincing at the memory of when she first arrived at Burnywood when she was just eleven years old and now she's fourteen.

After the cookies were done, the girls took a plate of them into the office and gave them to Mike and took the others to the living room to share with the others.

"These are really good, girls" said Rick, munching on a cookie.

"Carry did most of the work" said Kitty as Carry smiled at her.


	4. A trip to the beach

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 4: A trip to the beach

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

Two weeks later, Mike, Gina and Tracy had just about managed to persuade Dennis to take the kids out to the beach for the day, considering that it was a lovely Saturday morning, instead of imprisoning them in the house, which was what Dennis tended to do these days. "Alright monsters! Get in the mini bus!" said Mike as all of the kids ran outside to the mini bus and climbed aboard. When they reached the beach, the boys ran out to the sea and started splashing the girls with salt water, getting huge clumps of seaweed thrown at them in return.

After ten minutes of playing around and goofing off, the girls went around the shops with Tracy and Carry started to sing 'Live while we're young' by One Direction while they were walking around.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
C'mon and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight…

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some… and live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone  
Yeah, we'll be keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight…

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some…. and live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

And girl, you and I  
We're 'bout to make some memories,  
Tonight I want to live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some… and live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some… and live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

"What song's that, Carry?" asked Tracy, turning her head to look at Carry, who smiled in return.

"Live while we're young by One Direction" said Carry as she smiled at Tracy just as all of the girls walked into the ice cream shop and brought ice creams for everyone, even Dennis! After eating their ice creams and putting everything back in the mini bus, Mike, Gina, Dennis and Tracy helped all of the kids back into the mini bus and drove back to the Dumping Ground after a fun packed day.


	5. Freedom

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 5: Freedom

**A/N: I know this is REALLY short but I promise that there will be a longer chapter soon!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Two weeks had gone by since that glorious Saturday at the beach and Dennis had handed in his resignation after taking over and being caught by Gus and Tracy, who had been investigating the fire in the attic and the Burnywood fire.

Everyone was in the kitchen, celebrating being out of the world of pain that is Dennisville.

Things were going to change for the better at Elmtree House.


	6. Girls vs boys

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 6: Girls vs boys

**A/N: I know this is REALLY short but I promise that there will be a longer chapter soon!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Carry,Tee, Elektra and Carmen were in the living room with Toby, Johnny, Frank and Liam, standing by the pool table to play a match against the brainless gorillas. It had been Elektra's idea and Carry agreed with her and all of the other girls in the Dumping Ground thought that the idea was the perfect way to get their own back on the boys, considering that the all of the boys had joined Liam and Frank in pranking every girl in the house.

And the results were that...The girls won!


	7. Author's note

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 7: Author's note

**A/N: I need a new resident!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Height:**

**Family (If they have any):**

**Reason for being in care:**

**Favourite pop singer or band:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Disability (If they have one):**

**Favourite school subject:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What is their dream to be when they are out of care?:**

**I look forward to seeing what you come up with!**


	8. The new girl

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 8: The new girl

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who submitted a character!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline **

**Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Angel's file:

Name: Angel Smith

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Appearance: Tall, sporty and beautiful.

Hair colour: Light brown

Eye colour: Hazel

Height: 5'1

Family (If they have any): None

Reason for being in care: Parents died in car crash.

Favourite pop singer or band: Justin Bieber

Strengths: Sports, writing.

Weaknesses: Dancing

Disability (If they have one): Cerebral Palsy

Favourite school subject: English

Likes: Fashion design, writing.

Dislikes: Spiders

What is their dream to be when they are out of care?: She wants to be an author.

Angel Smith climbed out of her social worker's car and stared up at Elmtree House, AKA: the Dumping Ground, her new home. Her social worker, Jenny, guided her into the care home and led her into the office, where Mike, Gina and Tracy were waiting for them.

After filling out the paperwork and answering various questions for Tracy, Angel slowly made her way to the living room when Gus walked up to her and started asking questions without warning.

"What is your name? How do you spell it and why are you here?" asked Gus as Angel tensed up for a moment before answering.

"My name is Angel, it's spelt A-N-G-E-L and my parents died in a car accident last week" said Angel, tensing up a bit.

No-one said anything, even Elektra was stunned, Angel's eyes filled with tears as she picked up her silver suitcase and fled to her new room.


	9. Two months later

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 9: Two months later

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline **

**Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Two months had past since Angel arrived and she seemed to be settling in, Sapphire had come to visit Harry two days ago and everyone ended up having a game of football in the garden and laughing as Rick cracked hilarious jokes every five minutes. Carry had potential foster parents coming to see her today and she was really looking forward to meeting Richard and Sophie Gilmore.

There was a new girl coming to the Dumping Ground, her name was Jody and when she got there, her first day was a bit of a disaster...


	10. Fostered

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 10: Fostered

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline **

**Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Previously on Carry James at the DG...

_Two months had past since Angel arrived and she seemed to be settling in, Sapphire had come to visit Harry two days ago and everyone ended up having a game of football in the garden and laughing as Rick cracked hilarious jokes every five minutes. Carry had potential foster parents coming to see her today and she was really looking forward to meeting Richard and Sophie Gilmore. _

_There was a new girl coming to the Dumping Ground, her name was Jody and when she got there, her first day was a bit of a disaster... _

Carry was packing her things into her suitcase, rucksack and a few bin bags, her suitcase was a blue-green colour with a white rose pattern, her rucksack was a pale blue colour with a fern pattern on it, it had been a week since she met Richard and Sophie and they had decided to foster her and they were picking her up from the Dumping Ground to take her home in an hour.

An hour later, Tracy walked into Carry's old room and helped Carry to take everything outside to the car and while Sophie and Richard were putting her things in the boot, Carry was saying goodbye to everyone and promised to visit whenever she could.

"You're welcome here anytime, babes" said Gina as she hugged Carry before Carry ran to the car and climbed into the back and the car drove out of the drive, down the road and into the distance.

Three days had gone by since Carry was fostered and Carry was watching TV with her foster mother and father while they laughed and talked like any other family would normally do.

"We're glad to have you with us, sweetie" said Sophie as she cuddled her foster daughter close to her.

"How's my little princess?" asked Richard as he handed a gift to Carry, Carry carefully unwrapped the present and found that it was a new mobile phone!

"Thanks Richard and Sophie!" said Carry as she stood up and ran to her new room to ring her friends at the Dumping Ground.


	11. Visitors

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 11: Visitors

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline **

**Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Previously on Carry James at the DG...

_Carry was packing her things into her suitcase, rucksack and a few bin bags, her suitcase was a blue-green colour with a white rose pattern, her rucksack was a pale blue colour with a fern pattern on it, it had been a week since she met Richard and Sophie and they had decided to foster her and they were picking her up from the Dumping Ground to take her home in an hour._

_An hour later, Tracy walked into Carry's old room and helped Carry to take everything outside to the car and while Sophie and Richard were putting her things in the boot, Carry was saying goodbye to everyone and promised to visit whenever she could._

_"You're welcome here anytime, babes" said Gina as she hugged Carry before Carry ran to the car and climbed into the back and the car drove out of the drive, down the road and into the distance._

_Three days had gone by since Carry was fostered and Carry was watching TV with her foster mother and father while they laughed and talked like any other family would normally do._

_"We're glad to have you with us, sweetie" said Sophie as she cuddled her foster daughter close to her._

_"How's my little princess?" asked Richard as he handed a gift to Carry, Carry carefully unwrapped the present and found that it was a new mobile phone!_

_"Thanks Richard and Sophie!" said Carry as she stood up and ran to her new room to ring her friends at the Dumping Ground._

Three weeks later, Carry was playing on the new laptop that Sophie had got her when Richard poked his head around the door.

"Carry, you have some visitors!" said Richard as all of Carry's friends from the Dumping Ground ran into his foster daughter's room and he shut the door behind him before leaving.

"Your room looks nice, Carry" said Jody as she looked around Carry's new bedroom.

"It's way nicer than the Dumping Ground" said Carry as she flopped down onto her bed and Carmen joined her.

A few hours later, it was time for the others to go back to the Dumping Ground, Carry said goodbye and headed back inside her foster home and back upstairs to her bedroom.


	12. Sleepover

Carry James at the DG

Chapter 12: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline ****Wilson!**

**I own: I only own Carry!**

Previously on Carry James at the DG...

_Three weeks later, Carry was playing on the new laptop that Sophie had got her when Richard poked his head around the door._

_"Carry, you have some visitors!" said Richard as all of Carry's friends from the Dumping Ground ran into his foster daughter's room and he shut the door behind him before leaving._

_"Your room looks nice, Carry" said Jody as she looked around Carry's new bedroom._

_"It's way nicer than the Dumping Ground" said Carry as she flopped down onto her bed and Carmen joined her._

_A few hours later, it was time for the others to go back to the Dumping Ground, Carry said goodbye and headed back inside her foster home._

A few days later, it was Saturday and Carry asked Richard and Sophie if she could invite the girls over for a sleepover and luckily, they agreed to the idea, so she called Tracy and asked her to drop Carmen and Tee at her foster home.

"Hey Carry!" said Carmen as she ran into Carry's room and hugged her best friend.

"Hey Carmen, hey Tee!" said Carry as she let go of Carmen and hugged Tee.

"So, how's life with Richard and Sophie?" asked Tee as Carry smiled at her.

"It's great" We're going to Wonderworld next week!" said Carry as Carmen walked over to her new karaoke machine.

"Can we have a go on this, Carry? Pleeeaassse!" Carmen practically begged, Carry laughed and picked up one of the microphones.

Carry knew exactly what song to sing.

Because she knew Carmen and Tee loved Glee, just like her, Carry decided to sing 'Loser Like Me' from Glee.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

The girls collapsed on to Carry's bed, giggling hysterically, this sleepover was going to be absolutely brilliant!

Carry slipped a disc into her mini DVD player, it was a disc from Glee season 2 volume 1.

x

"I'm really disappointed in you." His father's words kept ringing in Kurt's ears. He didn't want to disappoint his dad, but this was Sound of Music. His dad knew how much it meant to him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before realizing that he was messing it up.

He sat in glee and listened will Finn said something but it caught his attention. "There is sorta a man that has came into my life," He said smiling and Kurt looked at him. Was he talking about him? They were sorta friends now after they had spent some more time together, but why would he say this? "That man is Jesus Christ."

The was a moment of silence where everyone comprehended what the boy said. Puck was the one who finally broke the silence, "That's way worse."

"I know there's others in here that dig him too, so I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him in music. You know, pay tribute to Jesus."

Kurt had enough, " Sorry, uh, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is because churches don't think that much of gay people, women, or science."

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here," Mercedes admitted smiling next to Quinn. That's when Kurt toned out again. He did not need this right now. He was aware of Puckerman singing, but he really didn't care. While everyone else sang and danced he stood and walked to the chair by the door. He didn't care. He hated the assignment this week and he wouldn't participate in it. He pulled out his phone and played Angry Birds until they were dismissed. He had other things to worry about.

He was fine when he was in French, insulting Azimo with a smug look on his face. It was the one class where he actually able to do it without the stupid jocks knowing what he was saying. He was happy with himself until Mr. Schue said, "Kurt, can I talk to you outside?" His tone made Kurt worried. What happened?

He stood and grabbed his bag, following the two out of the classroom. He was suddenly shaking. "What's going on?" He asked when they stopped.

"I just got a call and your father had a heart attack this morning," Miss Pilsbury said softly. "He's in the hospital having surgery."

He felt as if his heart stopped. He found himself shaking his head in disbelief. "No, he is perfectly fine. I saw him this morning. He was at the shop."

"He was at the shop when it happened," Mr. Schue said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be alright Kurt."

He shrugged the hand off and looked down. "I want to go to the hospital now. Will you please take me there and stay with me?"

"Of course," He said putting his hand on Kurt's back to lead him to his car. They were silent the whole ride there apart from Kurt's sniffing. He felt horrible. The last thing his father said to him was that he was disappointed. Who knew if he would ever say anything else to him.

-8-

Seeing his father hooked to machines and laying in a hospital bed so vulnerable was the worst thing that Kurt had ever saw. He wanted to run away and pretend it was all a dream, but he couldn't. He needed to be alone with his father and letting him know he was here. "I need a minute."

"I don't think you should be alone, Kurt," Miss Pilsbury whispered softly, not thinking it was a good idea for the boy's state.

"Please just give me a moment alone with my father," He shot back. He was done with everyone. He needed to be alone with the only person in his life that he had left to love. The only person that really mttered in his life.

"We'll be right outside," Mr. Schue said hesitantly as the two and the doctor left the room, leaving the boy alone in the room.

"Dad?" He asked timidly, taking his fathers hand. "Can you hear me?" He asked, but received no answer. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." No response. "I'm holding yours right now. Just squeeze back." No response. "Come on Dad. Just squeeze my hand." He waited but his hand didn't move.

He looked around and found a chair, so he pulled it over. He wiped his eyes with his free hand and looked to his father. "I love you Dad."

He sat there the rest of the day, tears in his eyes. He didn't notice Mr. Schue or Miss Pilsbury come in and stay for a while. He didn't notice the nurses coming in and checking his monitors. He didn't know Carole was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from his dad's sleeping face to see her.

"Hey sweetheart," She said softly, her eyes glassy.

"Hi," He croaked, his voice coarse from not speaking for a couple hours. "He's not much better. They said they don't know when he will wake up, if he does."

She saw how scared the boy was, how terrified he was of the future. He was almost her son as well. "I know. I talked to the doctor. I know you want to be with him until he wakes, but you need some sleep. Let's get you home."

He was about to protest, but decided against it. "Will you just stay with him for a little bit I have to get home for school tomorrow. I need to sleep."

"People will understand if you don't go tomorrow," She informed him, as he stood up and wiped his eyes. "You have an excuse. You can come here tomorrow if you want."

"No," He said shaking his head. "I have to do something because if I sit and wait I'll go crazy waiting for him to do something. School will give me a distraction. Just stay for a little bit?"

"Of course," She murmured, wrapping him in a big hug. Kurt didn't protest. He hung to her for a while calming his breathing. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"That sounds fine," She said as they let go. He smiled weakly before glancing at his unconscious father. He knew everything would be fine, well at least he hoped so.

-8-

"Thank you Mercedes," Kurt said after she finished singing 'I Look to You'. He was cared about, but he was done with this. "Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe in God."

"Wait what?" Tina asked as the three girls sat down. Everyone looked to Kurt, shocked by their friend's statement.

"You all professed your beliefs, I'm just stating mine. I think God is sorta like Santa Clause for adults. Otherwise God's kinda a jerk. Isn't he? I mean he makes me gay, then has his followers going around and telling me it's something that I chose, as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. Right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want me real one back."

"Look Kurt," Mercedes started, concerned and upset for her best friend. "How do you know for sure? You can't prove there's no God."

"You can't prove there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?" He quipped not wanting to argue anymore.

"Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked and like usual, everyone just ignored the dizzy cheerleader.

"We shouldn't be talking like this," Quinn demanded, having enough of the discussion. She didn't understand why Mr. Schue was letting it still go on. "It's not right."

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Kurt said standing up and turning to the rest of the group. "But you all can believe whatever you want, but I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts, but I don't want your prayers." With that he turned and strode out.

He went the rest of the day worried about his father. Would he be okay? Would he wake up? If he woke up would he be notified by someone so he could leave and see his father? There were so many questions that couldn't be answered.

He was getting sick of everyone's pitty. Everyone in glee was treating him nicer and it was driving him crazy. Just leave it be. Yes his father had a heart attack, but he'd make it. Everything was going to be better someday. He just wanted to deal with it by himself since before no one really seemed to care about him or his feelings.

So when Sue pulled him into her office and asked him to file a complaint he agreed. He was sick of all the babying. Enough was enough and they were going to stop with all the Jesus nonsense.

-8-

"On the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her into the ground," Kurt started, remembering the day that he would never forget. "I was crying. I mean that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her. And I remember I looked up at my dad and I, I just wanted him to say something, just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it. And just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me, that was enough. This is for my dad."

He picked The Beatles song 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'. When he sang it he saw memories of when his dad taught him how to ride a bike. He didn't want to learn at all, but when his father came up to him all excited he couldn't tell him no. When he first tried he fell so many times that he wanted to give up, but his dad was so persistent. On one attempt he actually rode a little ways, but fell soon after. He then fell when he got so excited, but his dad was there to pick him up, and make sure he was okay. Kurt pushed that memory behind him and focused on the next.

He remembered the day he went up to his dad when he got home and asked him to play tea party with him. His dad didn't look too thrilled, but he agreed none the less. They sat outside at the small table his mom had bought him. He made playdough sweets that his dad seemed to like. He taught his dad how to drink tea properly by holding up his pinky. They laughed and had a great time that day. It was one of his favorite days.

The next memory was when they were at his mom's funeral. They were walking from the grave and he was crying. He didn't know why his mom had to leave him all alone. He was mad and angry, but then his dad reached out and gripped his hand firmly. He squeezed and let him know that he wasn't alone. He had his dad and no matter what they went through they were going to get through it together.

-8-

Kurt smiled softly as he dressed his dad back up after they ran some more test. "You never could dress yourself," he joked as he buckled the snaps together at his shoulder before sitting back down and taking his dad's hand. "Mercedes took me to church on Sunday," he said knowing his dad would be surprised about his actions.

"It's funny, but when the choir was singing this memory flashed into my head," He said pausing for a minute. "Do you remember our first Friday night dinner after mom died? You tried to make a chicken. I guess you wanted me to feel like there was still something normal."

He smiled to himself before continuing, "You put it on the table and you cut into it and it was raw. And we both looked at each other for a second and cracked up before we remembered we weren't suppose to yet."

His smiled faded slowly before he began to talk again. "I'm sorry about the other day, Dad. I should have let those guys pray for you. It wasn't about me, it was about you and it was nice."

"I don't believe in god, Dad, but I believe in you and I believe in us," He admitted, tears starting to form. "You and me. That's what's sacred to me and I'm, I'm so sorry that I never got to tell you that."

He was crying now. He just missed his dad. He loved him and wanted him to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He looked down as he sniffed when he went the tiny pressure on his hand. He looked up to his dad, then back down, then up again before asking, "Dad?"

He was answered by another soft squeeze and he stood up yelling, "Nurse Nancy?" He gripped his hand more tightly and with both hands. "Dad, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He watched as his dad rolled his head to the side.

x

Carry turned off the TV and climbed into her bed, she loved having her friends from the Dumping Ground over.

This sleepover was the best!

**A/N: Song used 'Loser Like Me' by the Glee cast, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
